Releasable latches presently known allow a door to be held fully open. An example of such a latch is a door check attachment disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,004 issued Jan. 15, 1974. However such devices do not provide an auxiliary mechanism which will enable a door to be held in any selected intermediate or partially open position. Also, the position of the opened door releasably held by the attachment is not readily adjustable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable latch, attachable to a pneumatic or hydraulic door check unit, which is readily adjustable to hold open a door in a preselected position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a latch having an auxiliary mechanism which enables the door to be releasably held in any preselected open position and which is manually operable.